Friendship and Fires
by lozzard-wellard
Summary: After dumping Danny, Claudine and Lauren finally begin to become friends, much to Danny's disgust. This results in some awful consequences and life or death situations. *NOTE. This story may drag on a bit but I promise it gets interesting as you read!
1. Nightmare

**Right everyone, listen up :)**

**I'm really not good AT ALL at getting stories right with the TV shows on Fanfic, I know that was probably their last year at Britannia High, therefore this story is basically about the business between Lauren, Claudine and Danny, but please play along, I'm not used to this yet ;)**

**Enjoy :D x**

"_I've got to get this right. There's no stopping me, I'm the best. I'm the star."_

_A twist and a turn, followed by an elaborate jump and a high kick were practiced over and over by Claudine. _

_The dance studio was silent; only Claudine's fierce, concentrated breathing could be heard, aside from her gentle footsteps on the polished, wooden floor. _

_She tried the move again; making sure she got it right this time. Her dance routine turned out fine at first, however moments later, she lost her balance and came tumbling to the floor, hitting her head on the hard laminate, her smooth black hair sprawled about her face._

_Claudine couldn't take it anymore. She buried her head into her hands, and wept. Nobody could hear her soft crying coming from the dance studio._

_How could this happen? How could a boy, and even a secret, get in the way of her life dream?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Claudine stumbled in from the cold weather into the house she shared with the five people she hung out with at Britannia High. She looked sad, and her head was bruised and sore.

The first person to confront her was Lauren. Even if they both never saw eye to eye, Claudine still felt happy to see Lauren; she can be quite comforting and nice.

After Danny had cheated and used them both, they began to become a bit closer to each other as good friends.

"Where have you been? And what's happened?" asked Lauren in that comforting tone. Claudine followed Laurens eyes. Lauren had clearly noticed that Claudine's forehead was bruised.

"I'm fine, ok?" mumbled Claudine.

"You don't look fine," Lauren said, whilst pointing to Claudine's forehead. "Do you want me to get you something for that?"

Claudine sensed something inside Lauren that would comfort her and reassure her. She couldn't say that Lauren was an awful person, just because she was the first to get Danny rather than her.

"Can I talk to you?" Claudine asked Lauren after a long pause, and a glimpse in her compact mirror.

Lauren looked surprised. Her enemy, who hated her so much, was now asking if she could talk to her?

"Sure, come and sit down" Lauren said with a smile, whilst pinching herself on the wrist to check if this was some sort of weird dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later, with her head now 'ice-packed', Claudine was telling Lauren everything that happened in the dance studio. Lauren was listening contently, and she understood Claudine's every word.

"I seem to be thinking about it all the time. I know your thinking it too. Danny is such an amazing guy, and I know that I rejected him for being a total jerk, but I can't stop thinking about him. And it's paying off in my dancing, I just can't concentrate; when I think about him, I completely lose it and it causes me to mess up" moaned Claudine, her head turned down in sorrow & shame.

Lauren put her hand on Claudine's shoulder comfortingly.

"I think about him too, but he was a total jerk, and I can't forgive him now" she told Claudine.

"Same here, he was great, but it's getting in the way of my school work" sighed Claudine.

There was a silence for a few minutes. Both of them knew that they could never take Danny back, however desperate he was. They were both thinking the same thing: he wasn't worth it, at all.

After a while, Claudine spoke up. She had a confession.

"Lauren?" Claudine spoke up.

"What's up?" said Lauren.

"I'm really sorry babe" said Claudine, and she said it like she meant it.

Lauren turned her head towards her, almost in shock.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked her.

"For being a jerk, you know and I know that I haven't been that nice to you, and it was all because I was jealous, which was so wrong...I'm just really sorry babes. I want to change." She said, still looking down.

Lauren smiled.

"I forgive you, let's have a fresh start, without Danny" she suggested.

"Good idea, Hi babes, I'm Claudine" she said with a big cheesy grin.

They both laughed. Claudine now felt safe to know that Lauren felt the same way as she did.

After an hours chat about general things, both girls realised the time was late, and they needed to be up for tomorrows dance practice.

Claudine lay in her comfy bed, feeling how bad her bruise was, but still thinking about Danny. The thoughts of Danny seemed to ache more than the bruise. How can Lauren get over things so quickly?

She soon fell into a deep sleep, and a troubled dream…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Claudine ran through the silent corridors of Britannia High. _

_Somewhere, in the distance, she could hear Lauren's desperate screams. Claudine called for her, but there was no reply._

_She wondered what Lauren could be screaming about, but whatever it was, she sounded pretty desperate. _

_She ran a bit further, trying to follow the screams. As the screams go louder and nearer, she noticed the temperature was getting hotter. And the corridor was getting lighter in a deathly orange glow. _

_Claudine rounded the corner, and skidded to a sudden halt. The whole corridor was a blaze of fire and smoke. Claudine coughed and spluttered at the amount of smoke that was surrounding her. She dropped to the floor, where she had learnt the air was clearer. _

_She strained her eyes to try and find Lauren. However, she saw someone else coming towards her. She tried to strain her eyes to see who it was._

_It was Danny. And he was walking away from Lauren's frantic calls._

"_Where's Lauren?" Claudine asked, desperately._

_To Claudine's surprise, Danny simply smirked._

"_Danny, what have you done?" she asked, fiercely. _

_All of a sudden, Danny grabbed Claudine and threw her against the row of lockers. She screamed out in pain._

"_YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!" Danny yelled, right into Claudine's terrified face._

_Danny pushed her body to the lockers. He then whispered words into her ear._

"_She deserves it. You deserve it."_

_Danny ran off, leaving Claudine coughing and crying. She heard Lauren's screams again and again. _

"_I'm coming!" she yelled._

_But she tripped, and fell skidding towards the blaze of fire. Then everything went dark._

Claudine awoke, her face coated in sweat. Lauren's screaming stopped. The blazing fire had disappeared. Only daylight poured in through the crack in the curtains, straining her eyes.

She looked around, and saw Lauren standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong, Claudine, are you ok?!"

It was just a dream…just a dream…


	2. An evil comfrontation

"_Twist, turn, jump, high kick, step, step..."_

Stefan belted out the words across the dance studio to the class of thirty young possible stars of the future, who were all dancing in unison.

Claudine was trying to dance, but she just couldn't keep up. Her mind was fixed on Danny and the dream that previous night.

"1 and 2 and 3 and… CLAUDINE!" Stefan belted across the room.

She stopped from trying to perform and stood there, stunned.

"Will you concentrate, please?" Stefan bellowed across the studio.

"I'm sorry sir, its just…"

"I don't want to hear it Claudine, concentrate!" interrupted Stefan.

Claudine couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was the dream and Danny at the same time.

She stared at him across the other side of the room, and he was staring back. She quickly looked away, and concentrated on getting the dance move, that she had practiced so much.

Maybe she should have told Stefan about her injury, at least she could have some time to have a think about the dream. She tried to imagine what, if anything, it could have meant.

Claudine couldn't stop checking up on Lauren. She was concerned; Lauren was the one crying for help after all.

"This is stupid" she thought to herself. It was probably just another weird dream involving the people she knew. However, dreams are scary when they relate to real life situations…

The session ended, and Claudine left quickly to think about this. Lauren tried to catch her up and ask her if she was ok, but she soon decided to leave her to think for herself.

As Lauren was walking through the busy corridors, someone grabbed her arm tightly from behind. She turned around to find that it was Danny, and he began to drag Lauren to the side of the corridors, out of the way from the crowds.

"Danny, what do you want?" Lauren said impatiently. She decided to stay calm.

"Please Lauren, you're the only one I want, who I've always wanted, I need you" said Danny, in a passionate sort of way.

Lauren didn't look satisfied. Her calmness suddenly evolved into anger.

"Do you really think I could ever take you back, after what you did to me!" shouted Lauren. She began to push past Danny. He wasn't having that. He grabbed Lauren back and pinned her against the lockers.

"Danny! That really hurt! stop…"

Danny pressed a finger to her lips.

"I love you Lauren and I thought you loved me too!" shouted Danny, in a tone that Lauren had never heard from him before.

"Well, I don't anymore. You had your chance, and you really hurt my feelings. Now please let me go you're hurting me! Lauren shrugged herself free from Danny and quickly walked away.

"Well you're hurting my feelings too! You know what? Forget you! I hate you!" bellowed Danny after her. Lauren hurried away, not bothering to answer back, but started sobbing.

Danny looked dark and evil; his eyes followed Lauren's quick pace and they looked at her with hatred.

…"And I will get you too" murmured Danny, with a dark tone to his voice.

Lauren stumbled into the loos with tears in her eyes. Claudine was already in there, and she looked concerned to see Lauren so upset,

"Lauren, what happened?" Claudine asked her whilst enveloping her in a hug. Lauren sobbed floods of tears, but she managed to reply.

"I…I didn't know…what to say, it was just…Danny, he told me…he hated me...he pinned me against the lockers…he looked evil, like he wanted to hurt me…" Lauren was delirious, she couldn't speak properly, but Claudine seemed to understand that Lauren had been confronted by Danny and not in a nice way either.

"Its ok, its ok" Claudine's voice comforted Lauren as she sobbed in fright of Danny.

After a short pause Claudine drew away from Lauren.

"Listen, you go back to the house and I'll see you later, I'm going to find Danny and straighten things out" suggested Claudine.

"Wait, won't he already be there?" said Lauren in a scared sort of way.

"No, he never goes back home straight away. Don't worry, you go sort yourself out, and I'll be back soon."

Claudine smiled at Lauren reassuringly; she then gathered her things and ran to find Danny.

Claudine thought that things were going so weird recently; she was sticking up for Lauren who was once her enemy and now she was angry at Danny for hurting Lauren's feelings! Everything was just so…

…Wait.

Claudine stopped. She remembered the dream. Remembered Danny, and Lauren's shouting.

She soon remembered that Lauren noticed how evil and dangerous Danny looked towards her.

No. Surely Danny can't be that heartless…Can he?

**Hope you are enjoying :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Lauren .x**

**(Yes I share Lauren's name in Britannia High, and I'm proud :P)**


	3. Changing man

**Thanks for your great comments :)**

**I'm glad your enjoying this, keep reading :)**

**.x.x.x.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"_YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!" Danny yelled, right into Claudine's terrified face._

_Danny pushed her body to the lockers. He then whispered words into her ear._

"_She deserves it. You deserve it."_

_Danny ran off, leaving Claudine coughing and crying. She heard Lauren's screams again and again. _

"_I'm coming!" she yelled._

_But she tripped, and fell skidding towards the blaze of fire…_

Claudine couldn't stop thinking about the dream. Lauren's cries for help couldn't stop ringing in her ears, and she could still feel the heat of the fierce corridor fire.

Claudine found Danny nearby the Café on the corner, where they had once spied on Lola and Stefan together with the rest of the gang. She giggled a tiny but at the memory of all of them hid behind a wall and peeping over, like some sort of cartoon.

"Danny, I need to talk with you, now!" Claudine said in that fierce tone.

Danny lazily walked towards her. He looked all shadowy and evil somehow, and he was holding about three lighters.

"What are those for?" asked Claudine, pointing at the lighters.

Danny just shrugged; it annoyed Claudine a lot when he did that.

"Anyway, what have you done to Lauren?" asked Claudine.

"What do you mean, I haven't done anything!" yelled Danny.

"Then explain EXACTLY why she was crying then!"

"Because she's a wuss and a freak, she's just asking for attention!"

"Lauren never cries over anything! She's a strong person, and she keeps herself and others happy through anything. You must of said some pretty awful things for her to feel so bad!"

"Yeah? Well, why are you friends with her all of a sudden? Are you trying to get at me again, IS THAT IT?"

Danny suddenly gripped Claudine's wrists tightly. She struggled, but it only made Danny tighten his grip. Was he going to break both her wrists? She took a deep breath and stopped her struggles; shouting won't set her free from Danny's grip.

"Lauren and I had a chat the other night, we decided to straighten things out. Why would we go against you again? It's over, Danny." She said, confidently.

"Now please, let me go" she said, calmly.

Claudine didn't feel confident at all. She half expected Danny to hurt her even more, but he simply let go of her. She rubbed at her now red wrists. Danny then took both of her hands, like he used to when they were in love.

"I love you Claudine, I really do" Danny said, the same way he used to.

Claudine wanted to smile; she wanted to tell Danny the same thing.

But she pulled her hands away, remembering what Lauren had told her about Danny, and how she should forget him completely.

Lauren was right.

"I'm sorry Danny, like I said: it's over. Lauren was the one you loved, and now you've really messed things up" Claudine said, bravely. She noticed in herself that day after day she was somehow getting more and more scared of Danny.

After a long pause, Danny finally spoke up.

"This is Lauren's doing, isn't it?"

"No!"

Danny was now moving forward, and Claudine was moving backwards. She tried to swerve round him, to get away from him. But he held her, and backed her up against a wall.

"I bet she put you up to this, didn't she?" Danny's voice echoed in the air, in that eerie, creepy type.

"No! We just talked! Lay off Danny!"

Claudine was almost pleading, begging for Danny to not hurt her. Danny harshly shoved her aside and began to walk off.

When he was a couple of yards away from her, he stopped and turned around.

"You're a good singer Claudine, but you're a terrible liar. I will get her for this, mark my words, and when I'm finished with her, I'll get you too" yelled Danny; and with that, he disappeared into the early winter darkness.

"Leave her alone Danny! Your making a big deal out of nothing, get over it!" Claudine yelled after him, but he was already gone.

Claudine had to get back. She simply had to. She had to warn Lauren, to keep her safe, anything to protect her from that monster!

She rushed through the cold streets, making her way back to the house where she was staying.

And all the while, all Claudine could hear was Lauren's desperate cries, over and over again in her head.

All she could think about was Danny's evil eyes.

She had to get back, and fast.

………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

"I'm pretty sure I left my coursework in here somewhere" Lauren thought to herself, as she searched the classroom for her folder, that she was determined to find.

Lauren had come back to the school after realising she had left her folder on the way home.

As she searched she couldn't help thinking about Claudine and if she was ok or not. Never before had she had these types of feelings for Claudine, she never thought she would be bothered about her safety. It's scary how people change, she thought to herself.

There was nobody else in the school at the moment. Lauren hoped there wasn't; she was pretty sure there wasn't.

However, she was wrong.

A dark figure was there with her in the classroom, and she didn't even know. Whoever, or whatever it was, it was pretty damn good at hiding, and being silent.

Lauren still couldn't find her folder. She checked the file cabinets and the draw where the files were usually kept. She opened the draw and sighed at how messy it was; Lauren wasn't a messy person.

As she pulled out heaps of scruffy, disorganised work, the shadowed figure was moving closer towards her until it was right near her.

Lauren stopped what she was doing. She knew now, that someone was behind her, watching her, stalking her.

Before she got the chance to turn around and see who it was, the figures arm wrapped around Lauren's neck, chocking her, and dragging her backwards.

Lauren's heart skipped a beat. She screamed, as hard as she could. Screamed, and cried for help.

The figure used his other hand to cover up Lauren's screaming mouth. He told her, harshly, to shut up; however Lauren's muffled screams still carried on. Nobody could help her now.

However, she did recognise that voice…

Before she got the chance to attempt escape, and discover her captor, she received a brutal whack over the head, with something very hard. Her conscience turned black, and the dark, evil silhouette let her body drop limply to the floor.

The figure then stared at her for quite a while, assessing to see if she was still conscious.

He put his head against Lauren's chest. She was still alive. That's what he wanted.

After no signs of life from her, he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. Lauren was then carried out of her classroom.

There was no chance of finding that missing folder tonight…

**Oooh..i wonder what'll happen next?**

**Thanks yall :)**

**Love Lauren (not the Britannia High one, me, though I wish lol :P) x x x x**


	4. I'm telling the truth

**Hey this is Chapter 4**

**Hope your all enjoying :)**

**Be warned: this story is getting a bit darker now.**

**Xoxoxox**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Claudine was frantic. She tumbled in the door of the house to find Jez, Lola and BB sat on the sofa's, probably discussing something to do with school, or more so, Lola would have been talking in her own little world about something irrelevant.

However, there was no sign of Lauren anywhere.

"Have you guys seen Lauren?" asked Claudine, pacing the floor.

"It's nice to see you too, Claudine" tutted BB.

"Why? What's happened?" asked Jez. He could sense something was wrong. For starters, why was Claudine so worried about Lauren all of a sudden? They're meant to be enemies!

"I need to warn her, she could be in danger!" Claudine now looked really desperate, and sort of scared.

"Don't look so worried babe, she's only gone back to school, she should be back soon" Lola reassured her.

Claudine froze.

"Something the matter, Claudine?" asked Jez.

"…What's she gone back for?" she asked, coldly.

"She forgot her coursework file, I think. You know how important that is" replied Jez.

Within split seconds, and not even that, Claudine was out of the door and rushing towards Britannia High. She had to get to Lauren before it was too late

Jez called after her.

"Claudine, what are you doing? Lauren's ok!" his voice echoed.

"No, she's not! She's in danger! I know she is!"

"How could she possibly be in danger? She's in the school, its safe!" Jez called after her.

Claudine didn't reply. She had no time to argue with Jez. She was pretty sure that if Lauren was there, then Danny would hurt her. Danny was heading back towards Britannia High when he walked away from Claudine.

Never in Claudine's time at Britannia High did she ever think she would care about Lauren. But up to now, she was all she could think about.

And what was scary to her, is that the dream she had the other night, was more and more coming true.

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Lauren awoke with a deathly pain in her head and a sickly feeling inside of her.

Her eyes were tired and blurry; however much she strained them, she couldn't see straight. Her head wrecked with pain, which didn't help either.

The only thing she could make out was a dark figure in the corner. He was laying some things down by the edge of the room, but Lauren couldn't work out what that was.

She tried to move, but she just couldn't. However much she tried to get out of the room, all was helpless.

She looked around for a bit, noticing she was now in the Dance Studio, where she regularly took lessons. The room was dark except for a dim light in the corner.

Lauren soon noticed the many ropes binding her arms and legs together. She struggled and tried to shout for help, however, her mouth was bound with tape also.

Why was he doing this?

She began to cry. The dark figure noticed she was now conscious, and he walked closer towards her.

Lauren stared at him. She knew who he was now.

He bent down over her and stroked her beautiful wavy hair.

Lauren could now see that her captor was indeed, Danny.

Danny ripped the tape off her mouth with one fierce swipe. She cried out in pain, tears jerking down her face.

"Crying isn't going to save your life, you know" Danny whispered into her ear.

He took out a bottle of water and put it to Lauren's lips. She drank, and she noticed the water didn't taste as water should be.

She soon knew why.

Lauren's vision once again began to blur. Danny had drugged the water; he'd made this all so easy.

She watched as Danny walked away from her.

"I never thought you'd turn out this way…" Lauren whispered coldly, before she blacked out completely into another deep sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do you think Lauren's ok?" asked Lola, in between bites of a sandwich.

"I don't know, maybe Claudine was putting it on to make us look like idiots?" Jez said, in his posh accent.

"But guys, you haven't noticed that Claudine and Lauren have been getting along recently? Maybe they decided to have a fresh start?" suggested BB.

"I suppose your right, what with all that business with Danny, but he seems to be getting quite aggressive recently" said Jez.

"How?" ask Lola, looking up from writing in her pink diary.

"Well, today I noticed that Danny was getting quite angry with Lauren, you know, shoving her against lockers and talking harshly" Jez said, quietly.

"That's not like him, man. He never does that, he's usually calm, and he loves Lauren, doesn't he?" asked BB.

"She definitely doesn't love him back. She told me yesterday in the loos" Lola told them.

There was a long pause while Lola finished her diary entry. Yet again, she wrote another love-bitten romance essay on Stefan in a delicate pink pen.

"I think we should go and find Claudine. Either she's pulling our legs or Lauren's really in serious danger" Jez spoke up.

"Ok but I hope Claudine's telling the truth" BB said, lazily getting up off the sofa.

Lola stood up in a huff.

"I hope she hasn't been pulling my legs! I need these for dancing!" she said.

BB and Jez sighed. Another Lola attack, again.

"Not physically, Lola" sighed Jez.

"Oh, right" giggled Lola.

The three were soon on there way towards Britannia High, hoping to find Claudine, Lauren and Danny.

**Thanks for reading :D**

**More is coming :)**

**Lauren xoxoxox :)**


	5. I'm Gonna Follow My Dreams

**Hope you enjoy chapter five :D**

**Note: The sections in italic are parts of the dream :)**

**Enjoy :D x x x**

……………………………………………………………………………………**..**

This was it. This was how the dream started.

Claudine stood outside the large building that was the famous Britannia High.

Her dream must come true now. Everything fit perfectly.

She could hear the screaming again and again. Lauren had to be ok in there.

Claudine took a big deep breath, and walked towards the double doors. She still couldn't believe what had been going on recently, like making up with Lauren (well, she was the one who was mean to her in the first place). She really was sorry for all she did. And now, she was worried sick about her, and was hoping she was ok.

However, Claudine couldn't help thinking that this was all her fault. Why didn't she go with Lauren and take her home? It would of kept Lauren safe, and it would of kept herself safe too.

Time to kick Danny's butt, for real.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Lauren awoke once again in the Dance Studio.

Her vision was blurry, and she couldn't think straight. She could only see things within about three centimetres from her sight.

She looked down to find that Danny had untied her. However, the drugs he had given her made it impossible for her to move her arms and legs. It was as if she was completely paralyzed.

She noticed something though. The room wasn't the same as before. It was faint and musky, and the room seemed to be much warmer than before.

She soon noticed why. The room was filled with smoke. The corridor must be on fire.

Her heart started thudding so hard, she thought it would dance right out of her chest. She stared at the thick smoke seeping in through the doors, and noticed it was spreading, and fast, around the room.

Danny was clever: He'd removed all of the batteries out of the smoke alarms nearby, and he'd locked all the doors.

Lauren was completely helpless. She started to choke and splutter at the amount of smoke that she couldn't help from inhaling.

Someone must be nearby to help her; there had to be. She began to scream as loud as she could. And she screamed desperately for help.

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Claudine re-traced her footsteps, well, sort of.

She tried to remember exactly what happened in the dream, where she went, who she met, and what happened.

She yet again heard Lauren's screams. But this time, they weren't cries in her head.

Lauren was actually screaming from somewhere in the school. Claudine's tummy started to churn.

"I'm coming Lauren!" she called into the empty corridors. And she began to run, towards Lauren's frantic screaming.

_Claudine rounded the corner, and skidded to a sudden halt. The whole corridor was a blaze of fire and smoke._

There, far down in front of her was that same fire from the nightmare, raging as ever.

The flames had only attacked the end of the long corridor, but the smoke and fumes were travelling fast and were surrounding her, making her cough and gasp for clean air. Claudine put her hand over her mouth and nose, to try and stop her inhaling any smoke.

There was no time to keep herself safe now. Lauren's screaming was coming from the Dance Studio, and it was starting to sound desperate.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lauren's screams still carried on, overpowering the noise of the fierce fire that was unstoppable.

The drugs were wearing off slowly, and Lauren now had just about enough strength to move herself.

The emergency exit of the studio was at the other side of the room. Lauren used her arms to shift herself across the floor, as she was still unable to stand.

The smoke was still surrounding Lauren, making her cough violently. Her head was swimming with fumes and sweltering heat. She once again called for someone, anyone who could possibly help her.

But nobody replied.

The finally reached the emergency exit. She was just about to pull on the door and attempt escape, but her body completely buckled and failed.

She collapsed onto her back, startled and moaning in pain. She had inhaled too much of the fumes, and now it was starting to take effect. With one last desperate and spluttering cry for help, she was once again sent unconscious and Lauren's body lay there motionless in the corner of the slowly burning room.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Claudine could barely see a thing.

_She strained her eyes to try and find Lauren. However, she saw someone else coming towards her. She tried to strain her eyes to see who it was._

_It was Danny. And he was walking away from Lauren's frantic calls._

"_Where's Lauren?" Claudine asked, desperately._

_To Claudine's surprise, Danny simply smirked._

"_Danny, what have you done?" she asked, fiercely. _

This time, it wasn't Danny who shoved Claudine against the lockers. Claudine did it herself, and it amazed her how much strength she had.

Danny was taken back, startled in fact, at Claudine and her sudden approach.

"What have you done with Lauren? Tell me!" Claudine yelled into Danny's shocked and confused face.

The shocked expression soon turned to anger. With one fierce shove he sent Claudine falling backwards onto the hard floor. She looked up in anger at Danny's face of pure evil, staring at her.

Now she was scared. She thought she was now in for it. She waited for him to hurt her, but nothing happened.

"I hope you die Claudine. Along with your new 'best friend'; you both deserve to die. Lauren's locked in there anyway, there's no way she can escape now" smirked Danny.

And with that he was gone; his body disappeared into the sickly black smoke.

"You deserve it Danny, not Lauren!" Claudine shouted after him. However, he was gone, and the smoke was getting thicker and even more dangerous.

Claudine listened for Lauren. There was no more screaming. Only silence.

This worried Claudine. She needed to find Lauren as soon as possible.

She gathered up her strength and made her way towards the doors of the dance studio.

She needed to act quickly; the fires were spreading down the corridor, and pretty soon they will have surrounded the whole of the dance studio, trapping both Lauren and Claudine.

Claudine was now starting to cough and choke more now she was near the fire. However she had no intention of turning back.

She couldn't just let Lauren die. The thought sickened her.

She finally reached the doors of the Dance Studio. They were locked, like Danny said. She kicked out at the door in anger.

Claudine peered through the small glass window on the door at any chance of seeing Lauren. The room was now becoming thick with black smoke, and the first signs o the flames were peeping through at the other door.

Claudine suddenly got a faint glimpse of Lauren through the smoke. She gasped in horror.

Lauren was lay there, dying. And there was absolutely nothing Claudine could do. Tears spluttered down her cheeks at the sight of Lauren's poor, helpless body.

She can't give up now.

There had to be something that she could do to save Lauren.

Anything, just anything.

**Thanks for all your kind reviews, story favourites, adding etc. :)**

**I'm sorry, that chapter was kind of a long one :S x**

**Keep reading to find out what happens next :)**

**Au' revoir :D**

**Love Lauren =] x x x x x x x x x x x**


	6. The great escape

**Happy New Year Everyone!  
I thought I'd better update before the New Year pops in ;)**

**Enjoy :D xxxxx**

………………………………………………………………………………………**......**

The sound of Claudine's frantic footsteps was the only noise that filled the deadly corridors. Her face was plastered in sweat and tears, and she held in her hands a large, red fire extinguisher.

She was rushing frantically towards the studio; she was determined to help Lauren, who was still in there, and wasn't moving.

The smoke was thicker than ever now. Lauren's life couldn't hold on much longer.

Claudine raised the fire extinguisher above her head and took one gigantic swipe at the door.

A large hole had now been chunked out of the door. It was working.

Claudine took another huge swipe in the same place. The door shifted; nearly there!

She then took a large kick at the door, and to her success it went crashing down into the studio.

Black smoked billowed out of the room like some great factory chimney, making Claudine choke and cough.

The thick smoke was everywhere; Claudine could no longer see Lauren.

"Lauren?" she called desperately. There was no answer.

She tried again. "Lauren? Talk to me babe, please"

There was still no answer.

Claudine walked a few paces further, trying not to inhale anymore fumes. She suddenly nearly lost her balance, as her foot had caught on something…

She looked down. There at her feet, Lauren lay still and silent.

"Lauren!" Claudine was happy she had found her.

She knelt down next to Lauren trying everything, calling her name, shaking her gently, squeezing her hand, anything that would make her wake up.

Claudine had no time to lose. She needed to get Lauren away from this dreadful fire. She propped Lauren up against the wall for support, and with one dramatic kick Claudine had successfully knocked down the emergency exit that wasn't very sturdy, as she had learnt once in class when one of the students smashed into it and fell right out, setting off all fire alarms. She could not stop giggling when it happened.

However now she wasn't giggling. Claudine wrapped her tired, bruised arms firmly around Lauren's waist. Moments later, she was dragging her away from the smoke to safety. She had to get Lauren into a clear space.

The first place where the smoke had not reached was the girl's toilets. Claudine pushed open the door with her foot, and she quickly got Lauren inside, away from the killer fire.

Claudine gently laid Lauren's body on the floor. She took of her black jacket she had been wearing over her dancing gear, folded it and placed it gently under her head, smoothing out her gorgeous red hair.

She then took out her sleek, pink mobile. She needed to call someone, immediately. Claudine's heart skipped a beat when she found out that her phone was on low battery.

She quickly tapped in Jez's number and waited for an answer.

"Come on Jez, pick up" she pleaded.

"Claudine!"

Thank god, he had answered!

"Jez! We need help, I…"

Claudine was interrupted.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you for ages! You found Lauren yet?" spoke Jez, so loud that Claudine had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Jez, listen! We need help; there's been a fire at the school, caused by Danny. I'm in the girls' loo, near Mr Nugent's office with Lauren. She's unconscious and she's badly hurt! Call an ambulance, and the fire brigade, and please Jez, hurry!" Claudine said, whilst still struggling to breathe properly, before she was cut off.

She watched as her mobile screen flickered off. She sighed; she knew she should have charged it up before.

All she could do now was wait. Wait and hope.

She sat down beside Lauren.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered. Lauren's face still stayed blank and motionless.

Claudine stroked the bruise that had formed on her head. Maybe Danny had attacked her in some way? She put her head on Lauren's chest.

Thank god, she was still alive.

Claudine held on to Lauren's hand.

"Come on, Lauren, you can do it"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lola, 999, not 911! You watch too much American TV!" shouted Jez.

Lola jumped so much her mobile nearly ended up smashed into pieces.

Luckily she caught it again and began dialling in 911…then deleting it again and changing it to 999 with a huff.

"Erm, Hello?...JEZ! What am I asking for again?" Lola called after him.

"Ambulance and fire brigade, and you know what for!" shouted Jez. Lola really wasn't the one to rely on in a serious situation like this.

"At the same time?" asked Lola, puzzled.

"Just do it Lola!" yelled Jez. Lola immediately followed orders and tried to explain everything to the emergency services.

The fire had now spread far across one half of the school. Jez and BB ran towards the entrance remembering what Claudine had said.

They ran, hands over their mouths through the smoke-filled corridors, hoping the two girls were ok. They had to hurry; Claudine sounded traumatic.

The two boys barged straight into the girls' loos that they had been directed too. They saw Claudine, her face full of tears kneeling over Lauren's motionless body. Claudine looked upwards, she was so happy to see them again.

"Claudine! Come on, we need to get you and Lauren out of here" BB told her, pulling Claudine to her feet. Jez put his arm around her for support; Claudine seemed slightly shaky.

BB gently lifted Lauren up from the floor, and he couldn't help but notice that she stirred slightly.

The four of them soon made it out of Britannia High safely to find that an ambulance had arrived, and so had Mr Nugent and Anna. They were staring shocked at Britannia High, the top school in the country, which was now burning away. Stefan had also arrived too, and he was holding a crying Lola in his strong arms.

Lauren was soon taken by the hospital staff, and was gently laid on a stretcher. Claudine held her hand and told her everything was going to be ok, if she could hear her out or not.

Their hands were suddenly drawn apart when Lauren was lifted into the back of the ambulance. Claudine, Jez, BB and Lola watched in silence and sorrow as the blue and red sirens flashed off into the distant night.

Would they ever see her alive again?

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**A new chapter soon, to find out if Lauren is ok or not, keep reading! :D**

**Thanks so much, & Happy New Year :D**

**Love Lauren :D x x x x x x x x x x x**


	7. Wake Up

**Thanks for reading and keeping interested up to this point :P**

***dream bits are in italic, but u may of figured that by now ;)***

**x x x x x x x**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

The time was now nine o' clock at night.

BB and Lola were now pacing, impatiently outside the door of the room where Lauren was being examined by doctors. Jez was sat on the plastic chairs opposite the door, his face in his hands, whilst Claudine had fallen asleep, leaning on Jez's shoulder for support.

"Stop pacing you two, you're making me nervous" Jez whispered. The four of them had been told to be quiet several times by the hospital staff.

"I can't help it, man. I can't sit and wait, that makes me more nervous" BB replied. He carried on pacing in circles.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?" asked Lola, looking worried.

"I'm not sure, she looked pretty bad" replied Jez.

"When are they going to let us see her?" said Claudine, whilst awaking from her sleep.

"Soon, hopefully" BB replied.

Lola then dropped down to Claudine's level. She was curled up across two chairs, still coughing. Lola put her hand on Claudine's shoulder.

"That was really brave babe, what you did" whispered Lola to Claudine.

"Did what?" asked Claudine, in between coughs.

"What do you mean? You've saved Lauren's life! She would have died instantly if u hadn't of been there" Jez told her.

"I didn't save her. You were the ones who carried her out." Claudine said, indicating to Jez and BB.

"Yeah, but you got her somewhere safe, Claudine. There was no smoke where you were, if Lauren had stayed in that room, she would have been killed by the flames. And you got her out, you saved her" BB told Claudine, with a smile.

Claudine smiled back at the three smiling faces surrounding her. She closed her eyes to try and get back to sleep. She kept smiling, knowing that for once she'd done something good, and she had saved someone's life.

Well, she hoped she had saved Lauren's life.

Claudine desperately wanted her to be ok. Firstly, she had just cleared everything up with her, and wanted to make it up to her for being so nasty for the past months.

And secondly. She couldn't let Danny win.

Danny. Where was he, anyway?

………………………………………………………………………………………

Danny watched from an empty street at the blazing Britannia High; he watched the fire engines speed towards the school, making a desperate attempt to diffuse the flames.

He saw Mr Nugent and Anna at the front, talking frantically to one of the fire men.

He saw lots of the students, filling the front of the school from their nearby houses, watching in surprise and horror as many young dreams could now be wrecked and burnt.

He scanned the crowds. He looked over at the burning doors. There was no sign of Claudine or Lauren.

Danny smiled, evilly. He was pretty sure they were still inside, choking, screaming, and even dying.

He had to get out of here before someone revealed the truth of who did it. But with Claudine and Lauren dead, he was pretty sure he was safe.

Was he?

**..........................................................................................................................................**

"Her condition is ok, but she's still unconscious. We think she's going to be fine. You can go in and see her now"

The doctor held open the door to Lauren's ward. Claudine, Lola, BB and Jez walked into the drab, white room where they saw Lauren.

She looked awful; her face was pale and motionless, and she was wired up to several machines, which were monitoring the patterns of her body. A clear mask covering her mouth was helping her to breathe normally.

The four stared at her, nearly in tears.

"How could this happen to her? She was so lovely" said Jez in sorrow.

"She IS so lovely. She's going to be ok" said Claudine, glaring at Jez.

Soon after, everyone was sat down, surrounding Lauren. So far, she hadn't shown any signs of life, except for her heart monitor, which had been bleeping in the same rhythm for the past half an hour. The gang were all trying to think of a way to make Lauren wake up.

"Maybe we should read her a poem!" Lola exclaimed.

The rest of the group stared at her in that 'Don't be so stupid' kind of way.

"Lola, she would probably fall asleep again" said Jez.

Lola sighed, and then tried to concentrate again.

"I reckon we should sing a song she knows well to her, it might jog her memory?" suggested Claudine.

A minute later, after a discussion, the four of them started to sing the chorus of 'Start of something', despite having two voices missing, one in which they wanted to join them in singing, the other they didn't want to know anymore.

'_This could be the start of something; I can feel my heart is jumping, want to walk but can't stop running…'_

"Excuse me; I think its time for you lot to leave. This is a hospital, not a singing lesson! And its past visiting time anyway!" said one of the huffy nurses, who had heard their singing from the corridor.

They were just about to protest when they realised that they couldn't really be too loud.

The four of them decided to leave Lauren in peace, hoping that in the morning she would wake up and everything would be ok again. They left Lauren's side and walked to the door, looking at her and longing for her to be awake.

Except for Claudine.

Claudine still stayed there, by her side, staring at Lauren's face.

"Claudine, come on" Jez called for her. She didn't budge.

"I'm staying here; I want to be the one who's there for Lauren when she wakes up" Claudine replied, still staring at Lauren.

"You'll never be allowed, visitors aren't allowed to stay" Jez told her.

"Family members are, I'm going to pretend I'm her cousin" Claudine answered, determined.

Jez walked towards Claudine.

"You've changed, don't you know that?

Claudine looked directly at Jez with a smile.

"I wanted to change; I couldn't go on the way I was. I realised, that all that jealousy over Danny was pointless, and upsetting Lauren was pointless too. I've got to tell her that I'm sorry, not just for being mean, but for this whole thing. If I hadn't of destroyed their relationship, she wouldn't be lay here right now. It's all my fault, Jez" Claudine confessed, now in tears.

Jez sat down beside Claudine and enveloped her in a hug.

"It's not your fault. It's Danny's" whispered Jez, comfortingly in Claudine's ear. She rested her head on Jez's shoulder. He was a good mate to have around.

After a short while, Claudine found herself drifting off to sleep again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Claudine ran, faster and faster through the smoke, tears in her eyes._

_She couldn't hear anyone. She was trapped in the building, and every door was locked._

_She pounded on one of the exits, screaming for someone to find her and to save her._

_Claudine suddenly saw a glimpse of someone coming towards the door from the outside. She strained her eyes to see who it was. Then she recognised who it was._

_It was her mother._

_Claudine didn't exactly love her mum anymore after what had happened when she was a kid. But whatever, she needed help._

_She banged on the doors, catching her mums attention. She lazily walked to the door where Claudine was. However she didn't do anything._

_Claudine was desperate. She yelled at her mum, begging her to help._

_Her mum hated her. She knew that from when she was a kid. And she knew it now. Her mum turned away from her, leaving her helpless. Claudine watched in tears as her mum walked away from Britannia High, and disappeared. _

_After she had gone, Claudine dropped to the floor, and saw Danny dragging a screaming, sobbing Lauren behind him by her hair. _

_Claudine tried to get up and help, but it was as if her body was glued to the floor. However hard she tried, she couldn't move._

_Danny then threw Lauren to the floor next to Claudine. As she landed on the floor, the whole room turned black, then a really bright white colour._

_Claudine looked over at Lauren to find her on a hospital bed dressed in white. She saw her eyes look across from her bed, before they closed. No heartbeat was being measured. _

_Claudine soon realised that she too was lying on a hospital bed, next to Lauren. She tried to get up, however someone's firm hand pushed her back down, and kept her there._

_It was Danny._

_He had a knife in his hand. _

_He raised it above his head, and Claudine screamed._

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Claudine awoke, startled and shaking with fear.

It was just a dream.

She looked around her to find that Jez had gone, and she had fallen asleep on the edge of Lauren's bed. Her face was once again covered in sweat. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Someone was with her.

She turned around to find a nurse, sat next to her, and it wasn't the mean one from before. This one seemed nice.

"Are you alright, love?" she asked Claudine.

"I'm…fine, I had a bit of a bad dream" replied Claudine, remembering the dream and how much it had scared her.

Claudine looked back at Lauren. The clear mask she had on her face before had now been removed. Claudine reached out for Lauren's hand and held onto it, hoping she could feel it.

"I'm Liz, I'm in charge of monitoring Lauren's health. You're her cousin, right?" asked the nurse. Claudine hesitated, and then nodded.

"If there's anything you need love, I'm right here" she told Claudine.

Claudine immediately burst into tears.

"I need Lauren. Is she going to be ok?" Claudine asked, desperate.

"I'm pretty sure she's going to be fine. I'll go and get you some tissues dear" she said soothingly, before leaving to find some tissues for Claudine.

Claudine sat and wept in the empty ward, still holding on to Lauren's hand. She couldn't help thinking that this was all her fault.

"What if she died? It would all be my fault" thought Claudine, and she wept even more.

"I'm so sorry, Lauren" she said again. Claudine would never be able to forgive herself. Why couldn't she have just been nice? She let go of Lauren's hand and buried her head in both hands.

She suddenly felt someone touch her shoulder, on the side closest to Lauren. Claudine thought it was the nurse, back with some tissues.

"Thanks" Claudine mumbled. There was a silence.

"…Claudine?"

Claudine paused.

That sounded like Lauren's voice…

**Thanks for reading :D**

**xxxxxxx**


	8. I don't want to lose you

**Enjoy :D**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Claudine smiled.

Se took her face out of her hands and looked at Lauren.

There she was awake, alive, and smiling right at her.

She still looked pale and tired, and she had a large bandage around her head. But however different she looked, she was the same Lauren, and now they had her back.

"Welcome back, babe" Claudine whispered. She took hold of Lauren's hand again, and this time, Lauren held Claudine's back.

"Claudine, thank you so much, you saved my life in there" Lauren said, smiling.

Claudine was astonished.

"H…how did you know it was me?" Claudine asked her.

"When I was stuck in that fire, I thought I was going to die. There was nothing else I could do, so I just lay there, blacking out. But I heard your voice, telling me to hang on, and I knew then that you were risking your life for me. I passed out fully just before you reached me" Lauren told Claudine, tears in her eyes.

"Listen, Lauren, I'm sorry too" Claudine said after a deep breath.

"Babe what are you sorry for?" Lauren sniffed.

"This was all my fault. If I hadn't of split you and Danny up, he would never have turned this sour. I suppose I'd still be jealous babe, but some things are bigger than my jealousy." Claudine confessed.

Lauren reached over and patted Claudine's hand. However, the wires attached to her didn't allow her to do much else.

"It's not your fault, not at all Claudine. You saved my life, if it weren't for you…"

Lauren had to pause for a sniff of tears. Claudine went over to her and put her arms around her.

"If it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now" Lauren finally managed to get out, before bursting into another flood of tears.

Claudine looked into her miserable face. She felt so sorry for her, and so awful. She wanted to rip and pull the wires and machines off so Lauren could just come home with her to be happy and safe.

But she wasn't happy, and Claudine now didn't like it. She wanted Lauren to be her old self again, bright and happy, like she always was, even through the toughest of times.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hours later, Claudine, Lola, Jez, BB and Ronnie were present at the hospital. They were all surrounding Lauren, all extremely happy she was alive. Amongst them, on the table next to Lauren's bed lay a sea of cards, flowers and small gifts off the people she knew, and some various ones from people she'd never even met.

However much she got, she was glad to know she was loved.

She suddenly sat up in shock.

"Is there any news on Danny?" asked Lauren, shyly.

"He hasn't been seen at all, I think he's run off. Don't worry Lauren" smiled Jez.

"As long as were here, your safe" said Claudine. Lauren smiled at them all and lay back on the pillow, resting her eyes.

"So, Lauren, what exactly happened?" asked Ronnie.

The rest thought that Lauren would completely refuse to tell. There was a long pause at first. Lauren lay there still. She looked dead, but the guys knew she was thinking.

Ronnie hesitated.

"…You don't have to tell if you don't want Lauren, I just thought it could help us solve what's up in Danny's sick, twisted mind"

Lauren turned to face towards everyone. She had her eyes closed, and she was frowning, trying to remember. The incident caused Lauren to be a bit slow with her memory sometimes.

"It's alright babe, your ok" said Claudine, putting her hand on Lauren's forehead. She was very hot and panicky.

"I needed to go and find my file that I'd left behind, I'd got back to the house when I realised that I'd forgotten it" Lauren started off.

The rest were now listening; all ears. Lauren carried on.

"I was in the classroom; it was really dark so I couldn't see properly. Someone came behind me, and wrapped his arm around my neck, then put his hand over my mouth and told me to shut up. After I wouldn't be quiet he whacked me over the head with something hard enough to knock me unconscious. That explains my forehead."

Lauren paused whilst she pointed to her bandaged head.

"What next babe?" asked Lola. This news was enough to make her stop blabbering in her diary about what Stefan wears each day of the week.

"I woke up in the dance studio; Danny came over to me, he'd tied me up. Then he gave me this water that was drugged, and I passed out until later, when I woke up to find the smoke seeping in through the doors, and I…"

Lauren couldn't speak any more. Her face was crumpled, drenched with tears. She found soon that the five people she was with soon all had their arms around her in some way.

Whilst Lauren was being embraced by all her friends, she just had one memory. One she could never forget…

"_I don't wanna lose you Lauren"_

"_Performing is the only thing that keeps me happy; keeps me sane."_

"_Yeah, and you've got to think positive"_

"_Do you remember when we went to Piccadilly Circus on our first date? It feels like a lifetime away"_

"_Does it?"_

"_You said I could be anything I wanted to be"_

"_Yeah, and you can!"_

"_But what if I never get that chance?"_

_And straight after, Danny wiped away Lauren's falling tears and kissed her softly on the lips. Suddenly, everything horrible seemed to fly away._

That was straight after Danny had heard about Lauren possibly having MS.

That was the last time he ever treated her right. She'd never have known him to become so heartless from someone who was so sweet and nice to her.

However, she could never take back what he did to her. Neither could Claudine.

Lauren couldn't believe how things had changed. She didn't think anyone could.

Underneath all that nastiness that most people know Claudine as, there's a really nice person who cares for everything.

It just has to escape more, that's all.

………………………………………………………**..**

**That was quite short, sorry :P**

**Thanks for reading x x x x x**


	9. Stay out of my life!

**Hello! =D**

**Soz its been a bit longer, here is Chapter 9…**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Hours passed. Lauren had fallen asleep silently, gently breathing in and out, surrounded by the group who were watching her, smiling. She looked so sweet when she was asleep.

The gang decided to visit her again in the morning, and bring all her belongings. She said she missed the house, and had requested that her pictures of her family and dogs were brought to her. She felt safe with them around.

"I feel so awful" Claudine said, coldly.

"Well, you haven't been that nice to her the past year" said Jez.

"I know, and I promise I'm really sorry, I'm going to try and make it up to her" said Claudine like she meant it.

The group waved goodbye to Ronnie as they stepped off the bus; she had to go and sort out some things with Mr Nugent.

"I can't believe he'd do something like that. He's nearly killed Lauren and he's wrecked the school all in the same night!" tutted Claudine.

"I know, don't worry, it'll probably be able to be re-built quickly, and Lauren's going to be alright." comforted Jez.

None of them liked to leave Lauren alone in the hospital. But as things went, the staff soon discovered that Claudine wasn't Lauren's cousin. The nice one didn't seem to mind though; she claimed that Claudine was only trying to be there for her friend, which was very thoughtful.

The group finally reached the house; it was only a short walk from the fifteen minute bus journey from the hospital.

"I wonder if they found Danny yet?" asked BB.

"I doubt it, I bet he can't show his face, he runs from things too easily" Claudine said, as she opened the door. "And anyway, he's already in big trouble, the…"

Claudine stopped in mid sentence. There, sat on the sofa in the house was Danny. He had been waiting for them.

"You! GET OUT!" Claudine yelled, almost scared she would get hurt. The rest of the group heard her, and ran into the house to see if Claudine was ok. However, they'd pretty much guessed who was waiting.

"Claudine…guys…I'm sorry" Danny said, quietly to the four angry faces, staring straight at him.

"Sorry? SORRY? How can you possibly be sorry?!" screeched Claudine.

"You've wrecked the school Danny, how do you think that makes us feel?" Lola said, coldly.

"That was our life, man, think of all the hard work we put into it!" BB yelled.

"And for what? So it could all just be burnt?!" Jez also yelled into Danny's calm face.

"You've not only just wrecked Lauren's life; you've destroyed all the chances of everyone achieving their life long dreams! You nearly killed her Danny; she's wound up in hospital because of you!" Claudine carried on yelling.

Danny felt the anger flow back into him. He had four angry voices, yelling at him from all four corners, all yelling different things.

"SHUT UP! JUST, SHUT UP WILL YOU?" Danny yelled, loud enough it could have reached New Zealand.

The chorus of yelling stopped. All was quiet.

"Listen…I'm sorry I blew up the school and I'm sorry I hurt Lauren" Danny said, after he had calmed down.

"How could we possibly forgive you?" Claudine said in disgust.

"Look, maybe you can never forgive me, but can I at least see Lauren?" Danny asked them.

"Lauren doesn't want to see you. She never wants to see you, ever again" BB told him.

"But I need to talk to her!" Danny urged.

"Do you really think she would want to talk to _you_ after you hurt her, kidnapped her, drugged her, and then left her gasping for life in a fire? Get real, Danny." Claudine said.

At that moment, Danny grabbed Claudine's wrist and quickly twisted it. She flinched and struggled in pain. The others were desperately urging Danny to leave Claudine alone, trying to pull him off her.

"Listen, I love Lauren, and I'm going to talk to her, whether you like it or not" Danny said, still gripping a struggling Claudine.

"How could she possibly love you? Your evil! And you love me to; make up your mind for once in your life!" Claudine yelled in pain.

With one shove Danny sent Claudine stumbling backwards, and he quickly left the house. The group shouted after him, but he was gone, quicker than anyone would have thought.

"We've got to stop him! He cannot see Lauren again, ever!" Claudine panicked.

"Calm down babe" Jez comforted "He won't be able to get in there anyway. The area is aware of him"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Danny watched her, gently breathing, her beautiful hair sprawled about across the pillow. He stroked her head again, like he did when he had her in the Dance Studio.

Lauren suddenly groaned, and began to move. Her eyes began to flicker and blink. She was waking up.

Her head turned away from Danny, and her eyes opened fully. She saw a shadow of a person. Someone was with her.

She turned round, and her eyes stared at Danny with fear. She was about to scream and shout for him to leave her, but he put his hand over her mouth again just as she took a breath.

"I need to speak to you!" Danny whispered. Lauren shook Danny's hand free.

"I never want to see you again! Get out!" Lauren yelled, frantically.

Danny couldn't be seen or heard. "Just listen will you? I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to hurt you; it's just…"

"If you loved me, then why did you do it?" Lauren interrupted.

Danny swallowed. He didn't know.

"Please, just forgive me, we can make this better" Danny pleaded.

"Just forgive you? How can I 'just forgive you'?! You ruined everything! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Lauren yelled, and with that, she buried her head under the covers. Danny knew she was crying.

Why. Why did he do it?

What ever possessed him to be so evil?

**I am really running out of ideas now…eeek :S**

**But oh well, hope u enjoyed :)**

**I'm sorry this took longer, I've recently gone back to school so I'm stressed n all :P**

**Lauren x x x x x x x x x x x x**


	10. What ever posessed you to be so evil?

**Sorry it's been a while :(**

**But here is chapter 10 :D**

**X x x x X**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

"Lauren, tell me" Claudine pleaded.

Lauren was buried under her covers, sobbing. Claudine was bent down beside her, one hand on where Lauren's head was on the bed covers.

"What did he say to you?" Claudine asked Lauren.

"He's going to get you too…" Lauren whispered.

"He said that?" Claudine asked, worried.

"No, but he looked evil. I can sense it. Be careful guys, he's dangerous" Lauren said.

"So what did he say to you?" Jez asked Lauren. She pulled the bedcovers from over her head and sat up so she could see everyone.

"He was asking me to forgive him. How could I possibly forgive him after what he did?" said Lauren, whilst staring at the door at something.

The guys followed Lauren's eyes. Mr Nugent was stood at the door.

He came in, looking tired.

"Hi Lauren, how are you?" he asked her.

"I'm better thanks. They said I could leave the hospital soon" Lauren told him.

"That's good, anyway guys, I need you to listen for a minute. We still can't find Danny and we need to so we can, you know, talk to him. The school's Dance Studio is badly damaged but it should be fixed in about three weeks, so the school term will continue then." Mr Nugent told them.

"What's going to happen with Danny?" asked BB.

"Well, were going to see, but were pretty sure he won't be coming back to Britannia High" Mr Nugent told them, before leaving.

"I hope he leaves and never comes back" Lauren said, coldly. That's what everyone wanted.

"Listen, I need to get back. I've got some things to do, like phoning all my mates and such about what happened so they'll all be really worried about me and that" Claudine said in that 'im popular' tone.

A few minutes later Claudine had left, leaving the rest of the group with Lauren.

"It's so weird" Lauren spoke up.

"What is?" asked Jez.

"The fact that she's being all nice all of a sudden, I mean, she saved me from a fire. And knowing Claudine, I expected her to save herself, or even her shoes or mobile if they were at risk rather than me" Lauren answered.

"Well, your both in the same boat, with Danny I mean" BB said.

"I suppose, but she still hated me all that time"

"That's because she was jealous of you" Jez answered.

"If I knew Danny was this evil, I would never have even thought of loving him" Lauren said. Danny was so sweet back then. He cared for Lauren; he told her she could be whoever she wanted to be. She believed him; taking in his every soothing word and using them to guide her all the way through Britannia High.

But how could she ever trust that voice?

She now remembered the time they both tricked Claudine into confessing she loved Danny. Lauren felt mean now. She wanted to rewind, right back to when she first came here; to make it so that she never loved Danny and maybe they could have just been friends.

"Anyway, we've brought your belongings" Jez said whilst him, BB and Lola handed over her stuff.

Lauren thanked them and looked at the picture of her dogs, her mum and her friends back in the New Forest. She missed them so much right now.

"The doctor says I can get out of here tomorrow" Lauren told them. The rest of the group smiled. They were happy to get Lauren back.

Lauren smiled too.

She was glad to be finally going home and leaving the terror behind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Danny?"_

"_I thought you loved me." _

"_Danny, leave me alone! It's over; Lauren doesn't want to see you. I don't want to see you."_

"_But I want you!"_

"_Nobody wants to know you anymore! What ever possessed you to be so evil?"_

"_I thought you always loved me!_

"_Ow! Get off me Danny!"_

"_No! Why should I?"_

"_Leave me alone! Stop it you're scaring me!"_

"_You're not going anywhere"_

"_Let me go, Danny!"_

"_Why? I thought people classed me as…evil"_

"_DANNY! GET OFF ME!!"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Lauren lay in her bed, smiling.

She was so glad to be leaving the hospital.

But what was more, she was happy she had cleared things with Claudine. Lauren hated having enemies.

She was about to relax and take a nap, when the phone that was near her bed side started ringing…

Lauren stared at it. Who knows this number?

She hesitated as to whether she should answer it or not. Her hand hovered over it for a few seconds.

After about ten rings, she nervously picked it up and put it to her ear.

"H…hello?" Lauren asked nervously. There was a silence. Then a small voice spoke up.

"Lauren…please…help me…"

Lauren recognised that voice straight away.

"Claudine? Are you alright? Where are you?" Lauren asked, frantically.

"I really need your help, listen, I…"

Claudine's voice was suddenly cut off. All Lauren could hear was muffled screams and cries coming from down the phone line. Someone was there with her and by the sounds of it, not a very nice person either.

"Claudine!" Lauren called frantically down the phone line.

Lauren was all of a sudden cut off from Claudine's screams.

Lauren only had one guess who it was that had Claudine.

**Please review :D**

**Hope you are enjoying**

**Ideas anyone?**

**Thanks :D xxxxxxx**

**Love Laurenn :D xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Pure Evil

**Sorry it took a bit longer but it's been a busy week for me**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 11**

**Thanks for the many reviews! =D**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Evil. Just pure evil.

Lauren held the silent phone to her ear, in shock.

He had Claudine. He'd first hurt her, and now she was pretty sure he would hurt Claudine.

And there was nothing Lauren herself could do. All she could think about was what Claudine must be going through, and how Danny got hold of her.

There had to be something Lauren could do.

Anything.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This should teach you a lesson" Danny said, evilly, as he sat in the front seat of his car. Danny had pulled into a dark alleyway; the engine was turned off.

Lauren was right. Danny did have Claudine. It was payback time, as Danny called it.

Claudine lay on the back seat of the car, her body helplessly bound with strong, uncomfortable rope. She was crying and screaming, looking over at Danny's evil eyes. However, nobody could hear her.

How could she have fallen for him?

He leant over to her, stroking her smooth face and her beautiful, sleek hair. She had a new bruise on her fore head, delivered by Danny. She shuffled his hand off, frowning.

He smirked.

"Pity" He said, spitting the word out as if it was an ugly swear word.

Claudine looked at him. If it wasn't for the tape across her mouth she would have yelled out exactly what she had to say for him. Danny had things pretty much sussed.

"It's such a shame to let such a beautiful girl go" Danny said.

She usually liked the way he called her beautiful. He used to call it her all the time.

However, this time, things were different.

She struggled once again, fighting floods of tears that she wanted to burst into.

"You're pretty much helpless, you know" Danny said, tapping on the steering wheel. Claudine ignored him. She turned over the other way, facing away from his dark gaze. Tears began to run down her scared face.

Could Danny even drive?

He was right. She WAS helpless, there was no escape. The only chance she had was phoning Lauren. And now nobody would ever know. She was sure she was going to die, and it was all her fault. Now she was sobbing and Danny could hear her.

He didn't smirk. He simply stared out into the darkness, and listened.

What was he turning into?

He knew now that nobody could ever accept him in life ever again.

He wished he could turn back time, right back to where he went after Claudine during the night of Lola's ghost hunt. Only he wouldn't go to find Claudine. He'd stay with Lauren, and all would have been happy and safe. Lauren wouldn't have ever been fighting for her life in hospital. Britannia High would never have had to waste money re-building.

He was almost tempted to untie her and let her go. But something made him stay put. However much he felt Claudine's pain, he just couldn't stop from hurting her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lauren was out of the hospital, in the car surrounded by the rest of the group.

She was finally well enough to go home. However, she didn't feel like celebrating.

"Are you sure it was Claudine?" Jez asked Lauren.

"I'm positive"

"And she needed help?"

"She sounded desperate! This has got to be Danny's work. I managed to get the phone number from the phone in the hospital though, have you got a phone on you Jez?" Lauren asked, rushing.

Jez fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his mobile, quickly handing it to Lauren. She quickly tapped in the number.

It began to ring.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Looks like our friends are concerned" Danny said to Claudine, whilst holding his vibrating mobile in his hands.

Claudine struggled and attempted shouting again. Danny gave her a fierce whack whilst telling her to shut up, which made her stay still.

Danny answered the phone.

"Let her go Danny!" Lauren's voice rung out in the silent air. Claudine felt a glimpse of hope.

"She deserves what she's getting. She's just a pathetic, stupid spoilt princess" Danny spoke.

"Don't you dare. She's better than you in every way; let me speak to her!" Lauren said down the phone.

There was a brief sigh from Danny. Then Lauren heard a ripping sound and a small cry of pain. Lauren couldn't imagine what Claudine must be going through.

Danny laid the phone next to Claudine's head so she could hear and speak to Lauren.

"Help me" Claudine said, quietly.

"It's alright babe. Were going to save you, I promise you your going to be ok" Lauren said. Claudine sniffed.

"If I die…I just want you to know…I'm sorry I've been so awful. If I could turn back time, I would. But I can't" Claudine said, quietly so Danny couldn't hear.

"Babe, you aren't going to die, we love you Claudine" Lauren said, in tears,

Before Claudine could reply there was a large rev of the engine.

Danny had started the car. He began to drive way past the driving limit through busy streets. Claudine screamed. Now she thought she was definitely dead at the end of all this.

The others could hear Claudine's screaming down the phone.

"Danny stop it! Let her go, please!" Lauren begged down the phone. Danny couldn't hear her.

The group sped up in the car. They needed to find Danny and rescue Claudine.

They had to hurry. The group were all frantic; worried sick about Claudine.

"He's mad! He's going to kill her!" BB yelled.

All they could do was race through the streets. They didn't care about traffic.

All they had to go by was the screaming phone, and terrified thoughts of Claudine and her evil captor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Thanks :D**

**Reviews mucho appreciated :P**

**X x x x x x x X**


	12. Double Troubles

**Sorry this took AAGGES :(**

**Here is chapter 12 (blimey this is good for me:P)**

**X x x x x X**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

The sirens started. It was now all one big chase; Danny's car, then the police, then the gang following desperately behind in…whose car was that anyway?

And in Danny's car was Claudine, absolutely terrified. She tossed and turned as the car was in motion, scared that she would be killed.

She managed to prop herself up and get a glimpse of what was happening. She could see flashes of red and blue behind her, but further behind she strained her eyes to see the gang following closely behind in the car.

She felt a tiny bit hopeful. Just as she was about to try and struggle free, Danny swerved round a tight corner, making the whole insides of the car jolt violently to the left. Claudine received a sharp thwack on her head, knocking her unconscious. Blood started to appear slowly. Danny hadn't paid any attention on Claudine anyway. He was heading towards the river.

"Good riddance!" Danny shouted to her.

It was now the classic Coronation Street scene. Danny revved up the engine, and sped towards the river.

There was no sign of him ever stopping.

He got faster and faster. The car sped off the edge, and broke the surface of the river. Water began to seep through as the car descended slowly into the murky waters.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"CLAUDINE!" Lauren yelled, as her eyes followed the car.

The gang stopped at a close call right by the edge of the river. There was no time to lose.

Lauren flung open the car door, and without hesitation, she dived into the river after the sinking car, ignoring the others yelling to her that she would drown.

She didn't care about herself. It was Claudine who she cared about now.

She could just about see the inside of the car as she swam towards it. Danny wasn't in the car.

However, Claudine was still there. Her body lay unconscious and bound on the seat, and she was slowly being surrounded by the water. Blood trickled slowly down her face

Lauren pulled as hard as she could on the door until it swung open. Water now gushed into the car, completely surrounding Claudine and cutting off any chance she had of breathing.

_You saved me Claudine. Now it's my turn to save you._

Lauren grabbed at her body, and tried as hard as she could to pull her out of the car. She held Claudine round the waist with one arm and used the other to swim upwards.

Lauren swam as hard and as fast as she could. She didn't think of herself as a strong swimmer, and the thought of being in dark, murky waters terrified her.

Despite all her fears, Lauren managed to break the surface, with Claudine, who hadn't shown any signs of her being alive. The gang cheered with pleased faces. Lauren began to tow Claudine to the edge and to safety.

The others carefully dragged Claudine out of the water and lay her gently on the side, un-tying her and trying to do all they could to make her breathe again. The ambulance had arrived a short while before, and doctors were now rushing over to where Claudine lay; medical equipment in tow.

The water was freezing; Lauren had to get out as soon as possible.

Her body was shaking and stinging with cold. She attempted to climb out, but failed.

Jez held out his hand to Lauren to help her out.

"Come on Lauren, let's get you out of there, well done babe" Jez prompted her.

Lauren's hand reached out and held on to Jez's. However, her hand slipped away again.

Something had hold of Lauren's leg; and it was now pulling her down into the water. She screamed in shock, then tried to grab onto something to stop herself from going under.

However, the pull had some force. Lauren found herself back underwater, being pulled away from the blur of frantic calls and faces. She struggled, trying to pry herself free of the grip.

Soon after much struggle, the force stopped, and the something had let go of Lauren's leg. Lauren tried to swim to the surface, however her body couldn't move.

She tried, desperately, but she found herself unable to move, unable to breathe.

Her vision from above began to blur more, the calls began to get quieter, and everything began to get darker. Lauren now realised what was happening.

Suddenly, everything stopped. And everything went black.

**Who will survive? ;)**

**Thanks for reviews; I hope you are enjoying this**

**Read on to find out x x x x x**

.


	13. Rush Hour

**Chapter 13…Enjoy! :D**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Come on Lauren, please, wake up"_

"_We lost you once babe, we can't lose you again!"_

"_Please Lauren, you can do it"_

"_Is she going to be ok?"_

"_It's alright Lauren, it's alright"_

"_You know if Lauren was half fish this would have never happened!"_

"_Lola, this isn't the time!"_

"_Please babe, we can't lose you"_

"_Give her some air, guys!"_

Lauren listened to the words; they were echoes in her blank mind. She was alive. She hadn't drowned. Someone had saved her.

Her eyes slowly opened up to the gang crowding

She was surrounded by the gang.

"Lauren, thank god you're ok!" Jez said in relief. He ran his fingers through her wet, tangled hair.

At first Lauren didn't know what had happened. She tried to remember; she didn't even know where she was.

Then it came to her. The last thing she remembered was all the fading and blacking out, and being pulled from Jez's grip into the dark river. She soon discovered that she was lying on the path with a blanket draped over her and her head rested under Jez's hands for support. Then she remembered Claudine.

"Claudine…where's Claudine?" Lauren shouted out into the crowd. She desperately looked around, searching for her.

"It's ok Lauren, she's fine please just relax" said one of the hospital staff.

"I can't relax! I have to find Claudine!" Lauren shouted, getting up from her position on the path. The others tried to relax her and lie her back down, but she pushed through the crowds.

She suddenly caught sight of Claudine. She was surrounded by doctors and nurses, wrapped in blankets on a stretcher. Her head had been bandaged and the clear mask and wires had been fitted about her unconscious body.

Lauren pushed past the hospital staff surrounding Claudine. Lauren bust into tears.

"Excuse me, you're going to have to move out of the way love" on of the nurses said to Lauren.

"I can't, I need to be with Claudine, and I promised I'd never leave her. Could I come with her to the hospital?" Lauren sobbed.

"You're the one who dived in the river after the car, right? Lauren Waters?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I had to; she was going to drown…is she ok?" Lauren asked.

The nurse hesitated.

"We think she's going to be fine, but we need to get her to hospital as soon as possible. She may be suffering from shock. You can come but we need you to stay out the way a bit" the nurse said, as the doctors started to wheel Claudine into the back of the ambulance. The others ran over to join Lauren as she began to climb after Claudine.

"Where are you going? Is she ok?" asked Lola, grabbing Lauren's arm.

"I'm going to the hospital with Claudine" Lauren answered.

"But Lauren, we need to get you back to the house babe!" Jez said.

"Listen, Claudine was there for me when I was in hospital, and now it's my turn to be there for her" Lauren answered.

"Ok, keep an eye on her for us" Jez said.

Lauren climbed into the back of the ambulance, a towel draped around her damp body. She seated herself next to Claudine and held her hand, telling her that she was going to be ok.

The others watched as the red & blue lights flashed on and the sirens started, fingers crossed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Someone else was watching the ambulance pull away too.

"You better be dead, Claudine Cameron"

Danny watched. It was the same scene again, and he'd managed to ruin someone's life, or even kill someone's life.

However, he couldn't help feeling ashamed of himself. He once used to be such a nice guy, who everyone liked. But then he had to go and ruin things. Secretly, he regretted everything. He wished he could have just stayed with Lauren. She was a lovely person, a great girlfriend and she was also beautiful and kind.

But Danny knew now that Lauren could never take him back. He knew that when he broke her heart. And neither could Claudine; his second choice.

He'd messed his life up. And there was nothing he could do to fix it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lauren held on tight to Claudine, steadying herself in the jolty ambulance rush. She was crying and praying for Claudine to wake up.

The hospital staff were surrounding Claudine, helping her breathe and doing all sorts of things to keep Claudine alive.

One of the nurses sat next to Lauren & put her arm around her.

"What you did was very brave" she told Lauren, speaking to her as if she were five years old.

"I have to let Claudine know that I love her, I wasn't that nice to her over the year. Well, I suppose we argued with each other" said Lauren half smiling, remembering how weird some of the arguments got sometimes. The nurse nodded, understandably.

"And then, there was a fire at my school and I was trapped in the middle of it. Claudine saved my life. So I had no choice to dive into the river after her and return the favour" Lauren said, her head turned down in sorrow.

The nurse patted Lauren's hand.

"You should be proud of yourself. It isn't easy to jump into a freezing cold river, and yet we think you may have saved Claudine's life" the nurse told her, before getting up to help wheel Claudine into the hospital. The ambulance had stopped to a halt right outside.

Everything started to speed up now. Claudine needed medical attention quickly. The staff wheeled her fast through the hospital corridors, with Lauren running desperately behind her trying to keep up. She managed to grab hold of Claudine's hand; however the hospital staff told her sternly that she had to stay in the waiting room.

Claudine and Lauren's hands separated. It was almost slow motion; Lauren watched as Claudine was taken away from her. Tears filled up in her eyes as she went, and Lauren didn't even know whether she would be ok or not…

**Please Review :D **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Reunion

**Hey dudes, thanks for reading :D**

**Chapter 14 xx**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

_There was nothing but white surrounding Claudine._

_Was she dead?_

_She looked around her; she couldn't see anything except for herself._

_She looked down at her feet. The floor felt firm and safe to walk on, however she was scared of moving from her spot, in case she fell through the floor._

_She also looked at what she was wearing; a beautiful white dress in the style of her favourite pink one with the bow. She wondered if this one was from Topshop too._

_How did she get this?_

_She kept thinking she was dead. It wasn't how she imagined it to be, but it was white and silent. That was believable enough. _

_She dropped to the floor and cried. She didn't want to die; there was so much she wanted to do with her life. For starters, she wanted to fill arenas with her brilliant pop singing voice. But she wouldn't mind a taste of filming either. And now they were wasted; she would have to watch her friends make it without her._

"_Don't cry, love" a voice said from behind her._

_Claudine turned around. She wasn't alone; someone was stood with her. And she knew instantly who it was._

"…_Dad?" Claudine asked._

_It was indeed, Claudine's own father. She was so happy; she hadn't seen her father for years and now here he was. She ran into his arms crying._

"_Blimey, there's so much I need to ask you!" Claudine said, staring into his face. He was exactly the same as she remembered._

"_I've missed you so much" he whispered in tears._

"_Where am I? Am I dead?" Claudine asked, worried._

"_No sweetheart, you're not dead, it's ok" her Dad replied._

"_But where am I?" Claudine asked, desperate. _

"_Your unconscious, it's ok I promise you. I'm sorry but I don't have a lot of time" her Dad answered. _

_Claudine couldn't ask everything she wanted too. Why couldn't she have her dad back with her?_

"_Dad, why did you leave?" Claudine asked him._

_Her dad hesitated._

"_Sweetheart, it's very hard for me to tell you why, I'm so sorry I left you."_

"_Are you…dead?" Claudine asked._

"_I'm sorry Claudine, I can't tell you. You're going to make me so proud. I knew that when I first held you in my arms."_

_Claudine smiled. Even if her mum never loved her, she knew her dad always did, even if he did leave her. _

"_Dad what do you want me for?" she asked again. _

"_Claudine, I know that inside, you still love Danny. Listen, it's time to let him go; he's done bad things to you, and to your friends. You have to pay more attention to them; they could really need your help" he told her._

"_Who?" Claudine asked._

_Suddenly everything started to turn blank. Claudine's dad started to vanish before her._

"_Dad! Don't leave me!" Claudine yelled. But he had already vanished. Claudine fainted, and as her head hit the floor everything went dark._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Claudine? Oh my god, you're ok!"

Claudine opened her tired eyes, blinking in the light. Lauren was sat beside her, holding her hand with the others surrounding her.

She tried to sit up. She found she was lay in a hospital bed, comfortably tucked up with warm blankets, her hair still wet from the river accident.

"Its ok, your fine! We thought you weren't going to make it" Jez said. Claudine lay, not replying to what anyone said. All she could think about was her dad.

"Claudine, babe what's wrong?" BB asked.

"My…my dad. I saw him…my own dad" Claudine told them.

"It was probably just a dream" Lauren told her.

"But it wasn't, he told me things. He told me…he told me I had to forget all about Danny!"

"Well, I'm afraid you have to. We can't live with him in our lives; he nearly killed you!" Lola said.

"Well, you would have died if it wasn't for Lauren" said Jez. Everyone turned to smile at Lauren.

Claudine turned to her in shock.

"You saved me?"

Lauren nodded.

"Claudine, I had to. You saved me, I save you." Lauren grinned.

"But I deserved to die, I've been awful to you all, I'm so sorry" said Claudine, soaked in tears.

"Don't you dare say that! You're an amazing person Claudine and you're going to be ok, promise" Lauren told her firmly. Claudine smiled hopefully.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few hours later, Claudine was lay surrounded by gifts with Lauren at her side. She had agreed to stay with Claudine through the night.

"You know, you really don't have to stay" Claudine told Lauren.

"It's fine, you stayed for me, I need to be here for you babe" Lauren reassured Claudine. She smiled.

"So, what did your dad say to you in your dream?" Lauren asked after a short silence.

"He told me he loved me, and he'd missed me but he wouldn't tell me why he left or if he was dead or not. Then before he went he told me that I needed to forget about Danny and I needed to look out for my friends" Claudine said.

"But you have looked out for your friends, Claudine. Ok, you were quite mean to start with, but you're a really sweet person" Lauren told her.

"I know babe, and I'm so sorry for it! Sometimes I'm too full of myself, and I'm mean to others to make myself feel good" Claudine said, her head turned down.

Lauren lifted Claudine's chin so she was looking at Lauren.

"Listen to me, you're amazing. You're going to be a fantastic singer, I know you are. Let's forget Danny; start fresh" Lauren said with a smile.

"Ok, I agree" smiled Claudine. "Thanks Lauren. You're a great mate; you're always perfectly honest with me. Your full frontal fabulosity" Claudine laughed.

Lauren sighed, her face turned down.

"What's up?" asked Claudine.

"Listen, Claudine, I haven't been perfectly honest with you. I haven't told you the truth" Lauren sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Claudine, there's something I need to tell you"

"You can tell me anything babes. Your secret's safe with me" Claudine reassured her.

"Claudine…I have cancer"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Please Review :D**

**Ideas much appreciated :P**

**Thanks,**

**Lauren x x x x x x**


	15. Holding back the tears

**Sorry this took ages…here is chapter 15**

**X **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

"WHAT?" Claudine yelled, her mouth open in shock. She looked like a goldfish.

"I know, I know. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want to upset anyone. But I'm telling you now because I can now trust you" Lauren admitted.

"Babe, how long have you known?"

"Quite a few weeks now; I don't know what to do!" said Lauren, tears running down her face.

"Bless you babes, you never get a break. I'm so sorry" Claudine comforted, reaching over to embrace Lauren in a hug.

Lauren didn't know what to do at all. She didn't want to die; but yet she wouldn't want to take any therapy either. Lauren thought of her possibly losing some of her hair; and trying to hide the fact that she had cancer from everyone else.

Claudine felt as unhappy as Lauren. She couldn't believe how awful she had been to everyone; especially her.

"Listen" Claudine spoke up, gripping Lauren's shoulders so she held her opposite. Lauren's head was turned down as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Whatever happens, I'm always going to be here for you Lauren Waters." said Claudine, raising Lauren's head with her hand. Lauren half smiled at Claudine before leaving to get some fresh air into her body. As she was walking out she bumped into Jez with a drink for Claudine.

"Lauren, babe, what's up?" he asked, concerned at the look of Lauren's tearful face and sad expression. Lauren quickly pushed past him; she couldn't tell him too.

Jez was worried for her; he knows when something is up.

"What's up with her? Jez asked Claudine, handing her the drink he had brought her.

Claudine hesitated. She could trust Jez.

"Jez, I need to tell you something…about Lauren"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello, mum?"

"Hi sweetheart! What's wrong?"

"Mum, a lot has been going on here; there's something I need to tell you"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Mum…I've…"

Lauren was soon side-tracked when she caught sight of Jez running towards Lauren from the hospital looking worried.

"I'll call you back" Lauren said, before disconnecting the call.

As soon as Jez reached her he grabbed her in a huge hug.

"Jez, what's wrong?" Lauren asked, sniffing up tears.

"Lauren, babe, I'm so sorry to hear about it" Jez whispered, holding back tears.

Why couldn't Claudine keep her big mouth shut?

"I didn't want her to tell anyone!" Lauren said, angrily.

"Calm down, its ok" Jez comforted her.

"What am I going to do Jez?" Lauren asked him.

"I…I don't know, Lauren, I don't want to lose you" Jez said sadly.

He sounded like Danny. It made Lauren remember that time when he kissed her. She couldn't help but miss Danny a tiny bit.

But yet again, why would she want him back in her life?

"I'm sorry Jez, but I'm afraid that's the way my life is going" Lauren sobbed into his red chequered shirt.

Jez drew apart from Lauren and held her hands.

"I'm not going to let it" Jez told her.

Jez couldn't hide it anymore. It was just too strong. He had been in love for ages.

He pulled Lauren closer, and kissed her.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Any ideas would be much appreciated :)**

**Lauren xxxxxxxx**


	16. Christmas Break Up

**Sorry this took forever but I've been very busy :P**

**Chapter 16…**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_**6 Months Later…**_

Christmas was just around the corner, and everything was starting to straighten out now at Britannia High. The Dance Studio and corridors had been re-built and repainted until the whole school looked brand new. Lessons and drama were back in action and everyone seemed as bright and cheerful as normal as term was coming to an end.

As for everyone else…Lola was due to travel to Australia with Stefan for the Christmas holidays. They agreed to keep their relationship out of public eyes; however they felt that a few weeks in Australia would be a great way to spend the Christmas holidays.

BB had recently won a street dance competition, which he was completely chuffed about. This was his second win for a contest, and he smiled his cheeky smile as he presented the cup to his friends. He just hoped that his brother could see him, and that he was proud of him.

Claudine had made a full recovery from her accident in the river, and was glad to be back on her dancing feet. The experiences that happened a few months ago had taught her attitude and personality a couple of lessons, and as a result her and Lauren had stopped all the childish bickering and were now great mates, supporting each other through everything. The whole group began to become even happier and friendly around each other after Claudine's change. Claudine didn't mind it either; she liked it when people actually liked her.

For Lauren, her cancer battle didn't seem to stressful at all. She promised herself that it wouldn't spoil her career, and she was going to try and make the best of it. The cancer and the consequences of her accident those six months ago unfortunately made her feel tired and to struggle a bit in dance classes, but with the help of Claudine she was able to perform. In time, the news of her cancer had been spread around the group, but everyone agreed to keep the news quiet; Lauren didn't want to feel any different from anyone else. Lauren also had her hair cut shorter to make it seem, after the chemotherapy, like she wasn't losing lots of hair. But so far she had been very lucky not to lose it majorly. Nothing was going to get in her way.

As for Jez, revealing his love for Lauren had resulted in a small relationship going on between them. However much Lauren missed Danny, she just couldn't go back to him, not ever. Her relationship with Jez not only made her happy, but it made her forget about Danny even more.

Jez had recently written many songs, most of them dedicated to Lauren. He was still spending lunchtimes on Britannia High Radio with BB, his best mate, and he was due to be spending the Christmas holidays with his dad at his mansion in the countryside with BB.

Everything seemed to be going well for the gang. They were well on their way to becoming budding young actors and actresses, and in the process all seemed to be happy. All of them had also half forgotten about Danny, for they hadn't seen him since the river dilemma.

But who cared about Danny anyway?

He was history, and as much as he could ever try, he could never be welcomed back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Can you believe Christmas is here already?" Claudine said, excited. She was sat with Lauren in the school café, reading a handful of Christmas cards she had been given.

"I know it's gone so quick!" Lauren replied, brushing her hair. She couldn't help but notice a couple of small strands come out with the brush. Claudine saw the look of worry on her face.

"Babe, don't worry your hair won't fall out. Look at it, its gorgeous!" Claudine reassured her, putting her hand on Lauren's shoulder. Lauren nodded and smiled.

"So how are things then?" Claudine asked her.

"Things?" Lauren asked, confused.

"Yes, between you and Jez"

"Oh, good thanks, it's going great!" replied Lauren. She was happy to be going out with Jez; not only was he a boyfriend, but he was an amazing mate to have around, and a shoulder to cry on.

Claudine smiled in agreement.

"Listen Lauren, seen as everyone else is doing things over Christmas, do you fancy renting out a flat in London for a week? It would be worth a try, and we'd probably want to think about getting flats of our own instead of staying at Miss Troy's, what do you say?" Claudine asked her.

"God, I'd love to!" Lauren smiled. She was glad Claudine would be around; she was the one she could sit down and have a good chat to, surprisingly.

Claudine wanted to make the most of her time with Lauren too. In a few years time they'd all be going their separate showbiz ways. However Claudine wanted to stay close to Lauren forever; the happenings with Danny had weirdly brought them together as friends. What's more, they both helped themselves to forget about Danny and start again.

The bell went and they both left for dance lesson, arms linked, chatting on about the apartment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Are you sure it's ok me staying here?" BB asked Jez, as he walked into the grand hallway that was part of Jez's dad's house.

"Sure, don't worry" Jez replied, half carrying, half dragging BB's suitcase in behind him. "Oh my god, what do you actually pack in your suitcase?"

BB laughed. "I can't go anywhere without that music station Jez"

BB had just arrived at Jez's house to stay for Christmas. The whole house was decked with holly and decorations, and a huge Christmas tree stood stretching up past the curved staircase.

"BB, nice to see you again! Merry Christmas!" a merry voice called from above. They both looked up to see Jez's dad leaning over from the staircase, fixing red and gold baubles to the tree.

"You too, Mr Tyler" BB replied, his eyes fixed in awe at the tree. He'd never seen anything quite like it.

Jez and BB climbed the decorated staircase and down the corridor. BB followed him to a room next door to Jez's bedroom; BB's accommodation for the next three weeks. BB whistled as he walked into the room.

"Sweet, man!" BB smiled as he flopped onto the double bed.

"This ok?" Jez asked. Though he didn't really expect the word no.

"Ok? This is awesome! Thanks for letting me stay, it's my first proper Christmas you know" BB smiled.

"Hey, no problem. It's great you're here, just enjoy yourself" Jez smiled back.

"Hey, how are things with you and L bro?" BB asked him.

"Oh, Lauren. Yes, they're great! She's really happy and so am I. She deserves to be happy though, her having cancer and all, bless her" Jez said, looking sad.

"Hey, she's going to be ok right, I know she will be. You'll pull her through this, Jez"

"I hope so. I don't think I cold cope if she…you know…died" Jez whispered, afraid to say anything about that.

"She won't die, she's a fighter, our Lauren" BB smiled, reassuringly.

The pair took a moment to think to themselves. If Lauren died, then Britannia high would never be the same.

"Er…anyway, erm, how about lunch?" Jez said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'd love to but I've got to go back to my house to grab a couple of things I forgot, I'll be back in a couple of hours" BB said.

And with that, BB headed back towards London, hoping he could probably see Lauren and Claudine's new apartment on the way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This place isn't too bad!" Claudine said, whilst walking round their new central London apartment. She peered out the window and smiled, impressed by the view of a theatre across the road, the word 'Oliver!' in big flashing letters.

"What you looking at?" Lauren asked, joining her at the window.

"The theatre, were definitely going to be in one of those plays" Claudine said.

"I hope so" Lauren said whilst flopping down onto the plush, white sofa.

"Listen, I'm going to go and try out the bathroom and freshen up. I'm exhausted from carrying all our stuff!" Claudine moaned.

"Ok well, I'll go out and get some food in and that, and I wouldn't mind some fresh air" Lauren called after Claudine.

Lauren shoved on one of her comfiest, warmest jackets to brave the winter air and left their new, gorgeous apartment. She stopped outside the theatre as she passed it, and sighed in awe. How she would love to be a west end star.

If only Danny could be there doing it with her…no. She told herself no, to just simply forget about him. She rounded the corner and began the short walk to the shops through the night air.

As she took a shortcut, the streets began to get smaller and darker. She walked, heavily breathing from the frosty conditions. However, she was aware of someone walking behind her. Oh god, not again.

"Lauren?"

What a familiar voice. She turned round; there he was.

Danny.

She stared at him, her face like stone. She didn't know what to feel, was she glad to see him or not?

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to, you know, do all that stuff to you…please forgive me" he said, almost pleading. At this point he had moved closer and was holding her hands.

Lauren decided to get angry with him. She could not take him back. She pulled her hands from his grip with force.

"Get out of my face Danny! I never want to see you again! Do you get it?" Lauren yelled, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Please! I said sorry didn't I? Why can't we be together?"

"You nearly killed me and Claudine, do you really think I'd want to be with you? Its over between us, just face it or find someone else's life to ruin!"

"Look, I'm sorry I ruined yours, but I'll make it better again, I promise"

"The only way you can make it better is to stay out of it! My life's already ruined anyway!"

"How?" Danny asked.

Oh god. Why did that just slip out? Now she'd have to tell Danny. She stopped shouting and took a deep breath.

"Danny…I've got cancer"

"No…" Danny said, almost in tears. "But Lauren, how could it happen?...I love you"

Lauren sighed.

"I love you too, but it's time to move on" and with that Lauren fled from Danny, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Someone else was witnessing that argument too.

From in the shadows, BB had been watching them both, on his way back to his nearby apartment.

This was news.

Lauren was still in love with Danny?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Thank you for your time in that long chapter :)**

**Reviews, faves and ideas for chapters would be much appreciated :)**

**Sorry it took Long :)**

**Lauren x**


	17. I'm So Sorry

**Chapter 17.**

**I'd like to take this opportunity to wish everyone a happy easter :)**

**Enjoy, please read & review :) x**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"Jez! Jez open up, man! Hurry up it's urgent!" BB hammered on the door of Jez's dad's house.

The door suddenly opened with a big swing with so much force it pulled BB inside,

"You know, you don't have to knock, you can just walk in BB" Jez told him, from behind the door.

"Thanks man, listen, I was in the streets going back to my flat you know, and…"

BB was interrupted.

"Can this wait? It's just that I'm making us some tea and dad's out on last minute business, so I can't let it burn" Jez told him, walking back to the kitchen.

"Aww but man this is important! Listen, I…"

BB was interrupted again.

"Do you like spaghetti bolognese BB? It's the only thing we have in the house at the moment and I don't…"

This time Jez was interrupted.

"Will you listen to me for one second?" BB said, impatiently.

"Well, can I cook at the same time because I've recently got into cooking and I really want to make something nice for…"

"Shut up, alright? It's about Lauren!" BB said silencing Jez's pointless rambling on.

Jez completely stopped mid-stirring the spaghetti.

"What's up? Is she alright?" Jez asked him, worried.

"She's fine but…as I was saying, I was walking back to the flat to get my things when I saw her in the streets…" BB paused for a gulp of air.

"What happened?" Jez said, looking worried. He always wanted the best for Lauren and he'd do anything to protect her.

"I saw her in the streets…with Danny"

Jez's face screwed up into anger.

"What happened? What did he do to her?! If that prat has hurt her at all I'll…"

BB stopped him.

"No, he didn't hurt her! They were just talking, but Jez mate, Lauren said…" BB took a deep breath. How could he get this out?

"Go on?" Jez prompted him.

"Lauren said that…she loved him, but…"

Before BB could say anymore, Jez was grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" BB protested.

"Going to straighten things out!" Jez shouted back, slamming the door and creating a powerful echo about the house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lauren ran back into her apartment, crying floods of tears.

How could she still love him?

She dropped the bags of shopping and sat down leaning against the wall, weeping with her hands pressed against her head. She had a banging headache.

As she took her hands away, more loose strands of hair fell from her head and rested themselves on her lap. This made her cry even more.

She was glad Claudine wasn't home. She needed to be alone. However she wasn't sure where Claudine was.

She then heard vicious banging on the door. That wasn't Claudine's knock, not usually anyway.

She quickly dabbed at her drenched eyes and braved opening the door. It was Jez, looking rather dark and serious; not pleased to see Lauren at all. This was unusual.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lauren asked him, half smiling. She tried to give him a hug, but he pulled her arms from his waist and shut the door behind him.

"Babe? What's happened?" Lauren asked him.

"I think you know" Jez said, darkly.

"What?" Lauren asked him. What was he on about?

"You…and Danny, tonight. BB saw you."

Lauren's heart skipped a beat.

"I…I didn't plan to meet him, I was going to the shop, and I, you know, he…"

Jez put a finger to her lips.

"You said you loved him"

Lauren gasped. Did she?

"Jez, I"

Before Lauren could even tell Jez, he grabbed her wrists really tightly. She screwed up her face in pain.

"I thought you were over him! When are you going to learn he's dangerous?!" Danny yelled into her petrified face.

"Jez let me go! Jez, please!" Lauren desperately pleaded, struggling ferociously.

"I thought you loved me! You told me so! And to think I cold ever love you now after all this time, you've just been using me!" Jez yelled, even louder.

"I DO LOVE YOU!" Lauren screamed.

Suddenly, Jez punched her straight in the face. Lauren screamed out, and then there was a large thud, then complete silence.

Jez looked. He'd had his eyes closed the whole time he was angry.

All his anger suddenly gushed out of him when he looked at Lauren. Jez had punched her so hard that she had fallen back, bashing her head on the corner of the wall. She was now lay on the floor, bleeding and unconscious.

"Oh Lauren, no, I didn't mean it!" said Jez, dropping to the floor. He squeezed her hand encouragingly. She didn't move.

What was he turning into?

"I'm so sorry, please, wake up"

Jez cradled Lauren in his arms and rocked her gently, kissing her forehead as he did so. Blood spilled from the wound in her head out onto his hand. He took off his jacket and lay it under her head for support. He then got his phone out to call 999.

Just at that moment, Claudine walked in through the door, holding a small Christmas tree. When she saw sight of Lauren, she screamed and dropped everything she was holding.

"What have you done Jez?!"

……………………………………………………………………………….

**Thankyou very much :D**

**Will Lauren be ok this time?**

**Ideas would be once again appreciated :)**

**x**


	18. Carried Away

"You idiot! You absolute IDIOT! Why did you do it?" Claudine screamed at Jez, stroking Lauren's head and trying to hold back the blood.

"I…I didn't mean to I just…you know, lost it" Jez admitted, questioning himself as to why he did it.

Claudine then slapped him full on in the face. He stumbled back in shock.

"What was that for?!" He shouted.

"You're an idiot! As if Lauren hasn't had enough trauma enough this year, you don't have to add salt to the wounds!" Claudine yelled.

She bent down over Lauren, holding her hand.

"It's going to be ok babe, I promise" Claudine told her, stroking back her curled red hair. A few strands came loose again; Claudine burst into tears.

"Poor Lauren, she's had it so rough"

Jez felt so guilty. What ever possessed him to hit her? He loved Lauren, but when he found out about Danny he couldn't help himself.

The ambulance pulled up outside; the emergency services were on their way.

Just after the sirens had stopped, Lauren's eyes half opened. Jez & Claudine ran over to join her.

"Lauren? Babe, hold on, It's alright, I'm here" Claudine comforted her.

Lauren looked dazed and very confused. She kept looking around, and kept opening and closing her eyes. She couldn't speak at all; her mind was just a big blur.

"Stay awake for me Lauren, please" Jez told her. Claudine gave him a death stare. The emergency services lifted her up onto a stretcher and tucked her up in a blanket; she was freezing cold.

She was barely conscious, but she was aware that she was being carried away from her home. She didn't like it; Lauren hated hospitals, and she knew that was where she was going.

She tried to move but her body failed. She tried to open her eyes but her mind was clogged up with a black, cold and empty feeling.

Somewhere she could hear the voices of Jez and Claudine, comforting her and telling her that everything was alright.

Was it alright? Was it really? No. No was the answer.

Lauren heard their voices getting smaller and smaller. No! She didn't want them to leave her now.

The blackness suddenly turned into red and blue flickers. An Ambulance. As they lifted her into the back, someone grabbed her hand.

Jez? Claudine? Had they caught up with her?

For one magic moment, Lauren managed to open her eyes. She looked over as to who it was.

Sat next to her, stroking her hand was Danny. His eyes were filled with tears and he looked scared and shocked to see Lauren this way.

"D…Danny?" Lauren said, furrowing her brow.

"It's ok, I'm here for you, shhhhh" he soothed, stroking her face.

Lauren managed a smile, and then started to black out.

The last thing she could remember was being surrounded by people in strange outfits, and Danny's scared, worried face fading from her view.

"I love you" he called.

Then total blackness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Why did you do it? You're an idiot, don't you know that?" Danny yelled at Jez as the ambulance disappeared into the night.

"Well, I might ask you the same question. You've got some nerve, haven't you? Showing your face around here after what happened" Jez said, starting to square up to Danny.

"Guys, please, don't fight!" Claudine moaned.

"Shut up Claudine, this has nothing to do with you!" Danny shouted at her.

Claudine's mouth fell wide open.

"As if you just said that! Of course it's got something to do with me; Lauren's my best friend!" she protested, walking right up to him.

Danny shoved Claudine so violently that she fell on the hard pavement.

"Well, go see to your best friend then!" Danny yelled. And with that, Claudine was off down to the hospital. He was right; she had to be there for her friend.

"Come on then, bring it! You think you're so hard!" Jez yelled at him.

"Harder than you!" Danny replied, and he punched Jez right in the face. "A taste of your own medicine, huh?"

Jez looked up at him, his nose now displaying a scarlet fountain. He kicked Danny to the floor and began to kick him. Hard. Danny got back to his feet and they began to have a proper fist fight. Jez was only getting going when someone grabbed his shoulders and pulled him off Danny.

"Stop it guys!" BB yelled.

"Why should we?" Danny yelled, lunging at Jez again. BB shoved him away.

"Fighting like this isn't going to save Lauren! If you want to fix things, then you've got to get down to that hospital and be there for her!" BB shouted, knocking sense into them both.

"I want to be there for Lauren, but not with HIM around" Jez said, pointing at Danny.

"I think we all know that I'm the right man for the job" Danny said.

"How are you? You kidnapped her, you nearly killed her, nearly drowned her, and now she's got cancer she needs someone who's going to treat her right, ie, me" Jez argued.

The two argued in the middle of the street for ages, awaking neighbours and causing quite a crowd. BB suddenly got a message on his phone:

'Lauren's condition really bad  
she needs us  
gt ere A.S.A.P n hurry!

Doctors say it cud b

Claudine x'

"Guys, we'll sort this out later, Lauren needs us right now" BB told them.

" Well when she makes up she's going to have a decision to make isn't she?" Jez said.

"What decision?" BB asked.

"It's either me, or Jez"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Thanks :D**

**Reviews please! Thank you for all your kind lovely ones :D**

**xxxxxx**


	19. Reunited At Last

**Thank you to each and every lovely review :D**

**I love to read what you think**

**Here is chapter 19 (phew! :P) at High request :D**

**X**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

The three lads finally arrived at the hospital, a couple of hours later as buses weren't running that night.

They stumbled into the ward to see a tired Claudine sat next to Lauren, holding her hand. Lauren was asleep with her head bandaged and her mouth was slightly open. She looked peaceful and beautiful, somehow.

"It's about time!" Claudine yelled, impatiently.

"We had to walk, how is she?" Danny said, holding her hand.

"You don't have any right to even be near to her Danny" Claudine hissed at him.

"Of course I have the right!"

"What after all the things she's been through because of you do you really think that she'd ever love you?" Claudine yelled.

"You two! Break it up alright? Chill! Lauren needs peace and quiet, man!" BB ordered them in a whisper. They both stop, but couldn't stop themselves from exchanging glaring looks.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Jez asked, worried.

"You can shut up to; you're the one who got her here!" Claudine half yelled, half whispered at him.

"Look, I'm SORRY, I didn't mean to hurt her, it just kinda slipped out, and anyway it was Danny's fault, he got me angry!" Jez yelled.

"It's always my fault! You're the one who punched her!" Danny whined, pointing an intimidating finger at Jez. The pair were now fighting like a couple of six year olds.

The noise triggered Lauren almost immediately. After a couple of small movements and a few groans, her eyes opened, looking wide and scared.

"Lauren! Oh my god, babe it's alright" Danny said, stroking her head comfortingly. Doctors suddenly began to fill the room to assess Lauren's heath.

"Danny, leave her alone!" Claudine snapped. "How are you Lauren babe?" She asked her.

"I'm…fine, bit of a headache…what's going on?" she asked, confused at the shouting.

She suddenly caught sight of Jez.

"Get away from me! I never want to speak to you again!" Lauren yelled at him. Doctors began to take notes; she hadn't lost her memory, a good thing.

"Lauren, please, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, please forgive me" Jez pleaded. She wasn't taking any of it though.

"If you didn't mean it, WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Lauren yelled even louder.

"Lauren, please…" Jez said, almost in tears.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lauren cried. Jez's face suddenly screwed up in a mix of anger and sadness. He suddenly left the room in a rage, BB following him to calm him down.

Danny smiled to himself. Would she choose him? Lauren had begun to cry softly, and Claudine was sat on her bed with her, wrapping her in a friendly, comforting hug.

"Lauren, I'm sorry for all that happened" Danny told her in a relaxed tone.

He half expected her to completely reject him, but the outcome was somewhat different.

"It's ok, Danny" Lauren said softly, whilst crying into Claudine's hug.

Claudine wondered if she was going mad when she heard Lauren's outcome.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Claudine whispered in Lauren's ear.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll be fine" Lauren sobbed, positively.

Claudine hugged her tightly. She understood why Lauren wanted to that; she knew exactly how she felt about Danny. And Claudine was shocked to find herself un-jealous! Claudine soon left to check on Jez & BB.

Danny walked over to Lauren and hugged her tightly. She hugged back.

"All the stuff I did, I hate myself SO much, I'm truly sorry" Danny told her with feeling.

"I'm sorry too. And this is really crazy, but I forgive you" Lauren smiled. She amazed herself; did she just say that?

Danny kissed her.

"I'd understand why you wouldn't want to be with me" Danny said.

"But I do" Lauren admitted, after all this time. She couldn't believe it!

"Lauren, feel free to say no if you want, but…maybe we could start over? Start a new life?" Danny suggested.

"I'd like that" Lauren smiled. And they hugged and kissed each other.

Reunited again, at last.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A bit short but I didn't have a lot of time lol :P**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Feel free to review, suggest, etc :)**

**Thanks xx**


End file.
